Silent Light
by SuperminionXD
Summary: Rewrite of 'Can someone tell me what is going on'. Fliss's life was normal, or so she thought, until an accident sends the whole thing spinning out of control. Can the X-men help her find herself again and rebuild what she lost? Will she be able to accept the change? Will I be able to write a proper Summary? Probably not. (That was only for the last one, gosh I am bad at this...)
1. Knew that she'd never feel normal again

**Hi, first of all this story is a rewrite of what I called my 'Confused' series ('Can someone tell me what is going on' and 'Explanations would be helpful'… yeah I know the titles are… clunky to put it mildly)**

 **There is no need to have read the original story, in fact it's probably better to have not read it. I have changed a lot of different things about the story, including almost all of Fliss's backstory. Some things I changed are things I meant to add in the long run of the original story others are just how Fliss has developed as a character in my head outside of the story along with trying to make her story less of a clone of some of my own experiences. Hopefully you still like it**

 **SuperminionXD**

* * *

I was in Science when it happened, when it started anyway. Absently doodling flowers in the margin of my exercise book while the man in the video droned on about protons and neutrons and the like. I didn't know it happened, I just wanted the lesson to hurry up and end. A knock came at the classroom door, and the image on the screen froze.

"May I take Felicity?" the woman, I vaguely recognised her from the school reception, asked the teacher. The teacher nodded quickly, the whole class stared as I swiftly tucked my books into my satchel. My chair screeched loudly as I stood up, why did they want me? Was I in trouble? I started chewing my lip, a nervous habit I was trying, and failing, to stop. The silent walk to the Main office felt like the longest most awkward walk of my life. My mind was a mess, wondering what on earth was happening. My Dad was in the Reception. He sat, staring at the floor, his brow more furrowed that I'd ever seen it.

"D-daddy? What happened?" I managed to stutter.

"You're Mother… she's in the Hospital…" my heart leapt to my throat, tears threatening.

"I-is she o-ok?" the words came out as high as if I were on helium

"She's fine, Sweetie, she just gave us a bit of a shock"

The relief almost exploded out of me. It took my several seconds to regain my senses.

"W-what happened?" I asked again, still a little shaky. Even the thought of something happening to Mummy terrified me, even if she was supposedly fine. I couldn't imagine losing her. Or Daddy or my brothers either. It was unfathomable.

"She was mugged. Guy had a knife." His sentences were short, as if each syllable hurt him. "We're all so lucky"

He pulled me into a massive bear hug. My chest shook as I breathed in the familiar smell of his woollen jumper.

"Do the boys know?" My voice came out muffled as I still clutched his waist. I tilted my head to look up at him, he shook his.

"We're picking her up from the Ward, then we'll pick them up" He explained, "I need you to be a big girl, ok? Daddy's got to look after your Mother for a bit, they won't understand as much as you. You've got to be strong for them: show them it's ok"

"Ok Daddy" I answered quietly, burrowing my head back into his stomach.

"Good girl, Flissy"

* * *

"I'm so glad you're ok, Mummy" my face now burrowed into her side. The side without the stab wound. She smelled of the Hospital, disinfectant with a faint trace of blood, it wasn't a nice smell, but I was past caring. I didn't want to ever let her go.

The hospital let her leave surprisingly fast, barely half an hour later we were in the car. I still held Mummy's free hand tightly as I helped her put the seatbelt over her sling. We both sat in the back while Daddy drove. The radio played classical music in the background as we pulled away, it was a jolly piece with lots of high violins that completely did not fit the current situation.

I slumped back onto the seat and closed my eyes in pure relief. The next thing I knew, a crash split my ears, everything exploded. Horns, engines, screeching. Glass floated in mid-air. My eyes darted around wildly. Bright white light burst in the corner of my eye. Mummy? Daddy? No! What was going on? Pain slashed my throat, my scream died and white overtook me.

It was so bright my eyes hurt.

Everything hurt.

The world was a blur

A blur of pain

Loud noises and red and blue flashes tried to break into my white haven.

Something pricked me, then the noises and lights left me to my numb whiteness. It was nice, comforting.

' _Goodbye Flissy, I love you'_

My head whirled round wildly.

Mummy?

She wasn't there.

There was only the stark whiteness.

* * *

A sharp beep cut through everything.

Then another.

The beeps kept coming, slow at first, but soon sped up: matching my heartbeat.

My throat felt dry and achy and blurs of colour began to bleed back into my white world. Bright yellow light stung my eyes.

"Felicity, can you hear me?"

The coloured blurs flashed, swam about and solidified into the shape of a man in a bluish-green hospital mask. My breathing sped up, along with the beeps.

A million thoughts jumped into my head at once.

Where was I?

Hadn't we just left the Hospital?

Why was I back here?

What happened?

Were Mummy and Daddy ok?

Where were they?

What about the Boys?

Why was I in hospital?

Why did I feel so weird?

What was that weird Light-place I'd just been?

Was it heaven?

Was I dead?

The breathing and beeps sped up even more. I slowly opened my mouth, still panting, all the words spinning round my brain tried to jump out.

Pain shot across my throat, but the only sound that came was a strange dry gurgle.

I tried to speak again, more slowly this time. My mouth shaped the beginning of the word. Then the pain shot again. A tiny croak. My neck felt fluffy, like cotton wool or clouds. Bandages?

The man in the surgery-mask placed his hand firmly on my shoulder, his eyes were soft, sympathetic…

"Don't try to speak" he said calmly, "You were in an accident, do you remember?"

I opened my mouth to speak again, then remembered the pain and closed it again. The noises and glass flashed straight back into my mind, as if it was happening all over again. The beeps sped up to twice the speed they'd been. I swallowed dryly, ignoring the flash of pain that came with it, and nodded slowly. The man's eyes softened further, reading my face like a book. The heart monitor beeps weren't helping either, though they slowed slightly as I managed to catch my raged breath, staring into the man's kind brown eyes.

"You've given your father quite the worry, young lady" the sentence sounded casual, but his eyes remained serious. I gasped, the pain shot once more.

Just Daddy.

Why did he just say Father?

Tears involuntarily spilled out of my eyes, making my cheeks sting.

The man looked away.

"Your Mother didn't make it" he voiced my worst fears, "She threw herself across the seats to protect you"

I remembered all the floating glass. Horns. Screaming.

No

It wasn't true…

It couldn't be true.

Swarms of bees filled my skull. The beep was loud and persistent.

* * *

When I woke next my whole body was made of marshmallow.

Pain Marshmallow.

This time there was a different figure at the side of the bed. Dark blonde hair was matted and piercing blue eyes, red.

Daddy!

I almost smiled, and opened my mouth to speak. This time only wheezing came, and dull gooey marshmallow pain.

The memories came again and struck me like a knife.

"Flissy, you're awake!" he exclaimed. His voice sounded both desperate and relieved; he looked twice as old as when I had last seen him. I opened my mouth again, but this time didn't even try to speak, I simply mouthed one word.

Mummy?

I saw tears spring in his eyes before my own became blurred.

The Doctor-man hadn't been lying.

Not that I thought he had, but now I had no choice but to believe. It felt like my heart was ripped straight from my chest. Perhaps it had? I hadn't been able to move either time I'd woken; I had no idea if my body was even still there!

I slowly and shakily lifted up my left hand to my face and blinked away the tears. My skin was paler than I remembered, almost white even. Pink lines criss-crossed my forearm, barely more than scratches. The man had said Mummy threw herself over me, my left arm, shoulder and head seemed to be the only things that were injured. I could feel the raised lines across my cheek and forehead. My neck was the only part I didn't know about: it was swathed in bandages from my jaw to my collarbone. Sometimes it felt like molten lava, other times it was so filled with cotton-wool-feeling that I couldn't sense any pain. No-one told me what happened to it. I still couldn't speak, after only the first day or so I simply stopped trying.

I didn't want to speak to anyone much anyway. Even Daddy and the Boys. Little Sammy climbed onto the hospital bed and tried to curl up next to me. Before I would have laughed and called it adorable. Now I just looked at him, tears springing afresh. After a while the Doctors seemed worried. They gave me a pen and paper: I pushed it off the table. They sent a lady to teach me to sign; I refused to look at her. The specialist said the glass damaged my vocal chords beyond repair. I would never speak again. I had to learn to communicate, they said: I didn't look at them either.

* * *

It was a few days later that they proclaimed me 'ready' to leave.

I didn't feel ready, I didn't think I'd ever feel ready again.

The journey home was the longest and most terrifying I'd had ever. I spent the entire time shivering with worry, every bump or turn was the crash all over again. It was slower, I didn't know if it was for me, or if Daddy was nervous too.

I felt a bit comforted being back in my own room. My bed was cold from disuse, it smelt like home a bit, but mostly of washing powder. I curled up under the duvet and fell asleep. It was easier to sleep, I hadn't slept much in Hospital, a combination of sadness and the constant light and noise of the ward. In my dreams I almost got back to the bright white place. I wish I could've got back there, it was nice, sadness didn't matter there.

* * *

I woke up slowly, the warm cocoon of my duvet was almost as comforting as the white place, except the heavy sadness that pressed down on me. I lay there for a while, wondering if perhaps, maybe, all that had happened in the last week was just a dream. But I knew deep down it wasn't. Tears pooled on my pillow and I tried to dry my eyes on the edge of my duvet. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

The room was lit dimly by a soft white light. I couldn't quite tell where it came from, it wasn't moonlight since the curtains were slightly open, and the window behind was inky dark. It hadn't ever been this dark in the hospital, even when the ward lights were turned off, the fluorescent lights from the corridor cast straight onto her bed. Even here there was no darkness, the soft light touched the walls, leaving fuzzy shadows on the bookshelf. It was kinda pretty. I fell asleep staring through my tears at the light's pattern on the wall. It shifted as I pulled my duvet up to my chin but I was too tired to really notice.

* * *

In the morning the soft white was replaced by the harsh artificial yellow of my bedroom light.

"Fliss, you need to get up now" Dad announced, while I still blinked rapidly the harsh light hurting my eyes.

I plunged my head under my pillow, shaking it vigorously.

"Look, I know you don't want to do this, but you can't avoid it for ever" He sighed, I nodded under the pillow. "I'm giving you five minutes, if you're not out of bed when I come back then I'm carrying you downstairs in your Duvet"

I picked up the pillow, glared at him as he left the room. As soon as he was gone I re-covered my face with the pillow. The fabric soon became damp with tears. The five minutes soon passed, I did nothing.

"Right, I warned you" Dad's voice announced from beyond the pillow, his rough hands reached under my back and legs and lifted me up, bridal style. A few weeks ago he would've slung me over his shoulder like a fireman, and I would've squealed in both annoyance and laughter. But now, any thoughts of that time gave me yet another wound in my chest. Several tears dripped to the floor as I clutched the pillow as if it was my last hope. My feet thumped the door frame on the way out and the stair banister. The pain didn't really matter much to me, I pulled my feet back into my duvet cocoon as Dad deposited me on the sofa.

A woman sat perched on the arm chair opposite me. She was large and wore a pink fluffy dress. She reminded me quite a bit of Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter. Her thin smile practically dripped with false sympathy. I decided then and there that I did not like her one bit. She shifted forwards in the seat, lifting up her hands like an orchestral conductor.

"Hello Felicity. How are you feeling today?" She spoke slowly, signing each word as she said it rather like a person on a kids TV show. I glared at her and blocked her from my view with my pillow. My heart sank as the pillow was pulled from my grasp. I was forced to stare at the woman for what felt like several hours while she demonstrated hand signs for various everyday words. I glared at her the whole time. After she had left Dad let out a withered sigh.

"You're not helping yourself, Fliss, she was only trying to help you" I turned my glare on him and wished the lady had done the signs for 'take me back to bed and then leave me there for ever'.

He didn't take me back, he left me on the sofa and began making sandwiches. I ended up shuffling under my own steam to my seat at the table. The sandwiches were served on dinner plates for some reason. I took a nibble at the corner of one, it was cheese and very dry. Dad hadn't remembered the butter. I didn't like cheese sandwiches anyway. The lump of bread and cheese felt stuck in my throat long after I had swallowed. Swallowing still felt rather uncomfortable. David and Sammy didn't seem that fussed about the dry Cheese Sandwiches, they even laughed.

They were acting like it was normal!

How could they do that?

Nothing was normal

Nothing would ever be normal again.

I left the table and shuffled my way back to my room. Instead of curling back up into bed, I lay on the floor and pulled my sketchbook from under my bed. I don't know how long I lay on the floor, drawing anything and everything that came into my head. I ended up with a very crowded page of flowers, animals, objects… so many things I couldn't keep track. It was ugly. I stared mournfully at it and pushed the book back under my bed, I did that most of the time I messed up or drew something I didn't like. It was quite often.

I didn't know how long I had been drawing, but I felt hungry so I decided to drag my duvet downstairs again to ask for food. Or just get food for myself or something if I couldn't communicate my thoughts. I was beginning to think perhaps the idea of signing might be a good one. I still didn't like the woman though. I traipsed slowly down the stairs to find Dad and David watching the TV. Forgetting about food, I ended up snuggling on the sofa next to them. Sammy soon joined us, pulling himself onto Dad's lap.

"Daddy, when is Mummy coming back like Fliss?" he put his head on one side in pure innocence. His words stabbed me like a knife.

"Sammy, Mummy isn't coming home" Dad's lip trembled as he said it, I buried my head into his shoulder and tears drenched his shirt.

"Why?"

There was silence.

"Because she's dead" David said bluntly, it might've sounded heartless if it hadn't been for the tears glistening in his eyes.

"So she can't come?" Sammy asked.

"N-no, she can't" Dad replied, his voice cracked. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up from the sofa and ran up the stairs, dragging my duvet behind me like a cape.

* * *

 **So, this ended up a lot more different than I planned, I hope you guys still like it. Fliss will become a little more like herself as the story goes on, I hope this didn't get too confusing.**

 **Bye for now,**

 **SuperminionXD**


	2. Light up, as if you have a choice

_Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you, dear_

 **I do not own the music or lyrics to this song. I have an idea though. All the Chapters of this story are/will be named after lyrics from songs. They might be songs that are relevant in tone/theme to the chapter, or they might not, but they're lyrics I think fit. My idea is that you guys guess what song the lyric is from. I might have a longer excerpt like this before the chapter, or I might not. I hope you have fun with my little game! I will not own the songs. I might own mp3s or CDs of them though. They could be from anything, I know a lot of different music. There aren't prizes or anything, I just thought it might be a bit of fun.**

* * *

 **I do not own the X-men.**

' _ **Italics in speech marks'**_ **= telepathic speech**

 _ **Just italics**_ **= Thoughts/things Fliss wants to say out loud**

 **That's all I can think of to say at this time so on with the chapter.**

 **SuperminionXD**

* * *

I cried and cried and cried, until all of a sudden an eerie sense of calm washed over me. I slowly opened my stinging eyes. The white light was back. The only problem was, this time I was deep under my covers, I should be in a warm 'cave' of darkness. But I wasn't the folds of my flowery duvet cover were lit up by the soft glow. Had I laid on top of my torch by accident? No, that didn't seem right, I'd have noticed. I blinked several times over, the light was still there, soft and white just like in my white haven place.

I pulled my duvet off my face, there was still no sign of the light's source. I brushed a few pale strands from in front of my eyes, in the glow they seemed almost luminescent themselves, so did my hand. Wait… my breath caught, as something truly crazy popped into my head. Shakily I pushed the duvet slowly down my body. The rest of my body seemed to shine too, even through my nightdress. For ages I just stared, not sure how to react. If my voice had worked, I might have screamed. But it didn't, so I couldn't.

I sat up and slipped my glowing feet into my slippers and tiptoed over to my wardrobe. Inside the door the full-length mirror showed a glowing figure, like an animated ghost only more solid. The eyes scared me the most, the iris glowed brighter than the rest, an almost bluish silver. It made the pupils stand out like ink, they were the only things that didn't seem to be glowing. With a jerk I ran and jolted the curtains shut. No one could see her like this. She looked like a monster from a horror film. My hair shimmered and lit up like optic fibres.

I curled up on the floor, staring at my reflection in the wardrobe mirror. I didn't know what to do, thoughts raced and swirled round my head.

What was I?

Why was I like this?

What happened?

Was it connected to my White Haven?

Why did this have to happen to me?

Why now?

Those questions and so many more churned about, all trying to compete for time. My head hurt from everything. Pearlescent tears trailed down my cheeks. I couldn't even cry without looking like I belonged on top of a Christmas tree. That thought made my chest ache. Would I always be like this? My head swirled and swirled, I don't know when but I must have fallen asleep.

* * *

It seemed like I only blinked and the room switched from dim to bright. Sunlight streamed through the chink in the curtain bathing both me and the wardrobe mirror. I stared in shock and confusion. My reflection was back to normal? My skin still looked pale, with the thin pink scratches, my hair its usual platinum blonde and my eyes watery blue. But… had it been a dream?

Experimentally I stuck out my arm, out of the sunbeam. In the stark contrast, the skin the light didn't touch took on a slight silver-white hue. It wasn't as bright as it had been in the completely dark room, but still there if you knew to look for it. It was like I was some sort of glow-in-the-dark star, except a living person not a plastic star. I shuffled across the floor so that I all of me was in the light. Somehow it was comforting that I could look normal still.

I couldn't believe any of this at all.

According to the flashing red numbers on my CD player it was 9:57. I could hear the normal bumps and clatters of Dad in the kitchen and the low murmur of the TV told me where David and Sammy were.

They were still acting like normal.

I sat there, not knowing what to do.

I couldn't do normal.

Nothing would ever be normal again.

Even I wasn't normal.

I was a freak.

A weird glowing freak.

… I didn't want to be dissected…

A sharp ding cut through my thoughts. The doorbell? There was the distinctive clunk as Dad opened the door. Two voices, two men and a woman, I couldn't hear what they said but the woman had an accent I didn't recognise. For a while I heard only incomprehensible murmurs from the sitting room, interrupted occasionally by yelps and squeaks from David and Sammy, who had been evicted from the living room.

"Flissie! Could you come down here?" Dad yelled up the stairs. I instinctively opened my mouth to reply. Then closed it again, choking back yet more tears. I stood up and opened the curtains fully, using the new light to find myself the first clothes that came. Black leggings and a long rose-coloured jumper. I stared once more at my reflection. In the total light I looked almost normal, though my red-raw eyes still had eerily bright irises. I put on a pair of black and silver sunglasses I found under the bookshelf to cover them. I didn't want to take any chances. I hurriedly took my brush to my hair then took a deep breath and ventured out into the hallway.

I peeked through the slit in the living room door, on the sofa next to Dad, was a professional-looking black woman with white hair and pulled up next to the TV was a bald man in a wheelchair. I had never seen either of them before. As for the other man, he seemed to be standing by the door, I could only see part of his hairy arm.

"As you can see" the wheelchair-man was saying "The Institute would provide, I believe, the best support for Felicity in her current… shall we say unique situation"

"I see. And how did you come to be aware of Fliss?" Dad asked, seemingly examining some sort of leaflet with interest and confusion, "I have yet to fill out any of the appropriate paperwork"

"At the Xavier Institute we are always on the lookout for any new students we may be able to help" The woman spoke this time. Her white hair contrasted greatly with her dark skin, which was weird because I thought black people tended to have brown or black hair and she didn't seem old or anything. She looked nice though, I decided I might like her.

Suddenly Sammy came running in, his arms wide pretending to be an Aeroplane. He ran around the room like a whirlwind and managed to knock off a pile of paperwork from the coffee table. The Hairy-man let out what I could only describe as a growl. Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was glaring daggers. The woman gracefully got up from the sofa and began to pick up the papers.

"Please Logan!" the Wheelchair man reprimanded the Hairy man.

"It's fine" Dad said nervously "David, why don't you take your brother upstairs, while you're at it you can see where Fliss is at. And don't fight."

"Ok Daddy" David's voice replied, he soon came into frame, grabbed the Aeroplane by the arm. "Come on, Moron"

Dad frowned at that, but didn't end up saying anything. My breath hitched as I realised that in order for them to go upstairs they would have to open the door and reveal me.

"Felicity, you can come in now" the Wheelchair man announced. I almost gasped, how did he know I was here? The door swung open and I was exposed. I automatically opened my mouth to justify myself. Then I closed it. Why did I keep doing that?

Tears threatened.

I felt so visible, they all stared at me. Had they noticed? Did they see me glowing? No! They couldn't know! No-one could know! David trotted indignantly past me, dragging Sammy by the elbow. Sammy looked shocked and confused.

"Mr Cadbury, if my associates may discuss our offer with Felicity in private?" The wheelchair-man asked calmly.

"Certainly, Professor" Dad nodded sedately, "But her communication is limited right now"

"I'm sure we can work past that" the woman smiled warmly.

"Of course" Dad replied, he turned to leave, "Let me know when you're finished"

I stepped awkwardly sideways into the room to allow him to pass. I was left completely alone with the three strangers.

"Hello, Felicity, would you like to take a seat" The Wheelchair-man (…Professor?) suggested, gesturing to the arm chair across from him.

Mummy's chair.

I shook my head. I'd rather stand than sit there.

' _Don't worry, you are among friends'_

I looked around wildly, none of the three had moved their mouths, where had the voice come from?

"Felicity, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I run an institute for gifted children in America. I would like to invite you to join, if you wish" the Wheelchair-professor, I put my head on one side in confusion, why would a private school in America want me? How was I 'gifted'? Unless…? Professor Xavier nodded slowly. "It is an institute for Mutants, people who, like yourself, have unique gifts which they themselves may not entirely understand. At the Institute we can help you control your gifts and use them for the betterment of mankind"

My mouth hung open in shock.

They knew about my glowing?

There were other people like me? Well I knew there were superheroes in America, but there were hardly any in England!

Why would…?

Could they help me stop glowing?

Or find out why it happened to start with?

"Well, Chuck, what's she think?" the wild-man asked gruffly. What did he mean by that?

"Logan!" the Lady snapped.

"It's ok" the Professor said calmly, "Felicity, as I previously mentioned, there are people who are able to do things that normal people cannot. You are one of those people, as are we. As I said before, you are among friends"

The Voice!

The voice from earlier was him?

Now that I thought about it, it was almost like the words had been in my head… but also not… the whole thing made my head hurt.

"I know this is rather shocking for you, especially with all your other circumstances, but I assure you, we only want to help" the Professor stated comfortingly, it seemed almost as if he had… read my mind…? Wait…

I looked at the man suddenly in a new light. He gave a small smile, as if acknowledging my realisation. I turned to look at the Woman who sat next to him, my head on one side in curiosity. Was she the same?

The Professor gave her a small nod.

"My name is Ororo Munroe, but at the Institute I am known more commonly as Storm" She again smiled her warm smile, "I am able to control the weather"

I looked at her with wide eyes. _Show me, I want to see!_ I thought, intrigued.

"Not inside, I'm afraid Felicity" Professor Xavier said with a chuckle. I looked at him, this time with only mild shock, I had kind of expected it that time. "Why don't _you_ show us?"

I looked around nervously. I still wasn't sure about all this, but these people were like me, weren't they? They wouldn't want to hurt me if they were the same, would they? The Professor and Storm I kind of trusted, but the wild-man in the corner I knew nothing about. But if they trusted him, maybe I could too? I slowly walked to the window and pulled the curtains closed. I took off my sunglasses and showed them all my silver-white self.

I stood there for a few seconds, then tugged the curtains quickly open again and replaced my glasses, just in case anyone came in unannounced. I had no idea how Daddy would react. I just wanted it to be normal, for him to treat me normal. If he found out about this then that would never happen.

"Very interesting" the Professor commented. Their reactions weren't anything like I'd though, neither scared or in awe, just like it was normal. As if I'd just drawn a particularly good picture or something.

"So, she's a glowstick" the wild-man grunted.

"That is a rather blunt way of putting it, Logan" The professor looked disapproving, "I'm sure there's more to Felicity's mutation we have yet to discover. After all, this is all very new to her"

More? What could be more than glowing? Would I glow so bright it would be seen in daylight? No! That couldn't happen! I just want everything to be normal again!

"I'm very sorry about that, Felicity, but that is beyond our control. All we can do is help with what is happening now" The Professor answered my string of thoughts.

 _Fliss._

I corrected I my head. Somehow it felt better knowing I could keep something the same.

The Professor let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Fliss."

I returned a small smile. It felt weird after everything that had happened.

"Ororo" he continued, "Would you kindly let Fliss's father know we are done here?"

The dark-skinned woman stood up, straitened the paperwork and left the room. A moment later she returned with Daddy.

"So, Flissy, what do you think?" He sounded falsely cheerful. I shrugged awkwardly.

"Well, we must be going now" the Professor announced, as Logan began manoeuvring his wheelchair towards the front door.

"We look forward to hearing your answer, Fliss" the Storm-lady smiled warmly as she collected up the papers and handed the appropriate ones to Dad.

* * *

When they were gone, I sat cross-legged on the floor running my fingers across the raised glossy letters on the cover of the prospectus. The picture was of a large brick mansion, the kind that looked like it could've been in England, only it wasn't. It was in America. It may as well be a billion miles away. Did I really want to go that far? Even if it was to find out what was happening to me…

I needed to think about this. That was the only thing I could be certain of. I left the shiny leaflet open on the floor and snuck silently out of my bedroom, downstairs and out the door. I couldn't think properly inside, all the emotions and memories mixed up inside me like churning butter. But out in the fresh air I felt somehow cleaner, and the bright spring sunlight comforted me.

I skirted the edge of town, cutting through several wide tree-lined lanes. If it stayed this bright then no-one would ever find out about me. I'd have to hide at night though, like a reverse Vampire, and it would get harder towards winter with the days shortening… No, it wouldn't work, someone was bound to notice… _this was all so CONFUSING!_

"Hey, Girlie, what's a little thing like you doing alone round here? Shouldn't you be in school" I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed the three burly teens that now approached me until it was too late. If I'd had my voice still, I'd have screamed, but I didn't. So I couldn't. I hated all this SO much. I turned at tried to run, but they suddenly had me cornered. "Trying to run home to Mummy, are we?"

 _NOOO!_ I wanted to scream and cry, but all that happened were tears welling in my eyes.

"Crybaby" one of the two shadow-bullies sneered, "What do you have to say about that?"

I wanted the yell at them to shut up and go away. But I couldn't. I was completely helpless, fear filled me from head to toe.

"You're at the wrooong place at the wroong time" the leader spoke slowly and menacingly, drawing out the vowels like he was imitating a gangster from a film. He drew back his fist, aimed straight at my chest.

 _NOO! STOP IT!_ I wanted to yell at the top of my voice, someone would hear and come help. But I couldn't. The tears ran hot down my face. On instinct I threw my arm up to try and block the punch.

There was a silver-white flash.

The three bullies were sprawled on the tarmac path. They skittered away without even getting up properly.

"Girl's a freak!"

"We're outta here!"

"Quick, before she fries our brains or sum'in'!"

They were gone.

I stared as the glow of my arm faded back to its original barely-there state.

I stood in a state of shock.

I had to find out about this, control this.

I had to go to the Xavier Institute.

* * *

 **So, that's it for this week. Next I plan to do a chapter for Voices which should be in the next week or two. As I said over there, I plan to alternate updates on both stories usually every one-two weeks. That is my plan at the moment anyway.**

 **Leave any guesses for the song the lyric comes from as a review, any other reviews are also much appreciated XD (fyi the answer for the first chapter was 'This isn't the End' by Owl City, I thought I'd do that one as an example) I do not own the songs.**

 **Bye for now,**

 **SuperminionXD**


End file.
